HTTYD2: How to survive life
by MackDreamer
Summary: Another one of my funny story series. Hiccup, Stoick, Valka, Toothless, Drago, Eret and the others all live together in the same house like a family, and have random, funny adventures. Some of it is a little bit Big Bangish. Rated T for miner cursing. Please R&R!


This fanfic is kinda like my 'Silverwing: Tales of Random', only with miner cursing and with slightly different kind of adventures. In it, Drago and Eret and all of Dragos men and the dragons live with Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, Stoick, Toothless, Gobber, Snoutlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs, and though everyone has mixed feelings about each other, no one kills anyone and no one dies!..They just get grounded and possibly, miner injuries...I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!

* * *

><p>"Look at this one." Said Valka, pointing to one of the many pictures.<p>

Hiccup squinted at it. The picture was of two elderly couples. He didn't recognize any of them. "Who are they?" He asked. "They were your grandparents. My parents, and your fathers." She sighed sadly. "You never met them, Stoick's father died in a fire and his mother died shortly after I married him." She said, running her hand on the old photo.

"What about your parents?" Hiccup asked. Valka flipped to the next page. "They got sick and died just before you were born." She said. Valka and Hiccup were looking at pictures in a photo album that she and Stoic made. It was a big, rectangle shaped book, with a leather cover and with the words _'Our Family'_ sewn on the front. The photos started with Valka and Stoick's wedding day and the picture of their parents. Then of Hiccup as a baby, then of Hiccup and Stoick as Hiccup grew up.

Then pictures of Toothless, Stormfly, Cloudjumper and the other dragons, then pictures of Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and everyone was even one part of the photo album that only had pictures of everyone as babies. There was one of Valka, Stoick, Gobber…Everyone. There was a photo of everyone as babies..

But only one caught Hiccup's eye.

"Mom, who's that?" He asked, tapping a picture of a two or three year old boy, with messy brownish hair and with his hand in his mouth. He was covered from head to toe with chocolate pudding. He wore nothing but a diaper.

Valka giggled when she looked at the picture. "Its Drago." She said. Hiccup didn't believe her, how could that tiny, cute lil boy be Drago? But then he looked closer and recognized Drago's green eyes, oddly shaped nose and palish tan skin. It was Drago, only a much younger version of Drago. "How did you get this?" He asked. "Oh it fell out of Drago's suitcase a couple of months ago. I was going to give it back to him but its so cute. So I put it in the album instead." Explained Valka.

At that, Hiccup and Valka both giggled. Drago better not find out about this, he'll be ticked if he ever does!

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom burst open and down went Fishlegs and Snoutlout, surfing on a surf board and yelling "YEEEEHAAAAAAA!".

On the staircase, Eret was filing the entire thing on video. A huge grin was on his face. As the two boys surfed down the stairs, they hit the front door and broke through it. Leaving a large, gaping hole in the door.

At this, Valka rose from the couch and ran over to the stairs. "What is going on here? What was that all about, Eret?" She demanded. Not happy that her house was being used as a surf-slide. Eret quickly turned off the camera. "Sorry, Mrs. Haddock, Snoutlout and Fishlegs decided to surf down the stairs and made me film them do it." He explained.

"Well, why didn't you tell them not to do it?"

"Because….It sounded fun.." Eret knew that was a bad excuse for this. Hiccup rushed over and climbed up the damp and slippery stairs. He studied the bathroom door-or what was left of it.

The door was completely destroyed. The broken pieces of the door was scattered all over the ground. To make things worse, the carpet, walls and ceiling were dripping with water. The water itself seemed to be coming from the shower, the bathtub and the sink. Even the toilet was almost empty!

Hiccup's gaze turned to the wet stairs and to the door with the hole in it. The stairs had carpet on them, and so did the hallways. Making it look hard to clean. Hiccup knew his father and Gobber and Drago could fix the front door, but the bathroom door is a different story. Not even tape and glue can fix that!

"Dad's going to freak when he see's this." He muttered to himself. He then came down the stairs. "Would you like me to get Dad and Gobber and Drago, Mom?" He asked. "Yes, go get them, Hiccup." She looked at Eret. "Eret and I need to look for Snoutlout and Fishlegs and make sure their ok."

* * *

><p>"So how did this happen again?" Gobber asked as he cut off the sharp edges of the hole, making it a straight line. The three men decided to make the hole into Toothless's own, personal 'dragon door', since he needed one anyway.<p>

"Snoutlout and Fishlegs surfed down the stairs and made a hole in the door." Said Hiccup. He and Eret were helping them fix the door.

Drago ran his finger down the side of the now almost squared hole. "Why in the world did they do that?" He asked, he was genuinely surprised the two boys did that. Hiccup shrugged. "Snoutlout and Fishlegs are a little silly like that." He said. Hiccup still wasn't use to Drago living in the same house as him, and he could tell that Drago wasn't use to it either.

Stoick looked at the stairs and back at the others. He and Drago were working on the door outside, while Goober, Hiccup and Eret worked on the inside part. "Well, Snoutlout and Fishlegs won't be doing anything silly for a few weeks. Talks and I grounded them." He then looked at Eret and pointed at him. "And you are going to help get a new bathroom door!" He said. Eret jumped slightly. "Yes sir..!" He said shakingly.

"What did you do?" Drago looked confused. Eret gulped. "I filmed them as they surfed down the stairs." He said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, they made me do it. I don't know why, Drags, but they insisted on it." Over time, Eret had gotten around to calling Drago 'Drags'. A first, Drago didn't really like it but he seemed to tolerate it after a while.

Drago looked blank, then his face became more annoyed. "Why are young people so stupid?" He suddenly spat.

"What?" Hiccup said that so fast, it took a moment for him to realize he said it.

"You heard me, what is with young people? They do drugs, alcohol, smoke cigarettes, and do things like surf down stairs. What is wrong with those people?"

"Whats wrong with young people? Whats wrong with _you?_"

"What?" This time, it was Drago's turn to be surprised. Gobber looked half confused, half amused.

"You think young people are crazy for surfing down the stairs and being drug attics and alcoholics and smoking….And you tried to take over the world and build a dragon army." Gobber had a matter-of-fact tone in his voice as he said that.

Drago was silent for a moment, before shrugging awkwardly. "Thats different, I'm not a crazy-stupid, young person." He said.

Stoick grinned deviously. "No, you are not…Your a crazy-stupid, old person!" He and Gobber laughed at that. Eret and Hiccup just giggled nervously.

"I'm not that old!" Drago protested. Then raised his eyebrows in realization. "And you two are the same age as me!"

With that, Stoic and Gobber stopped laughing. Drago was right about that. "Yeah..Way to kill the mood." Said Stoick. "Guys does it really matter who's old and who isn't?" Hiccup asked. "Probably not." Said Gobber.

"Lets just fix this door before dinnertime comes around." Said Eret. He did not want to miss meatloaf night!


End file.
